Anniversary/Anniversary items
There are 199 Summer Games items (including 134 items from the 2016 series, 65 items from the 2017 series), which comprise of: *22 Skins **3 Epic skins **19 Legendary skins *27 Emotes *3 Victory Poses *81 Voice Lines *28 Sprays *38 Player Icons. All items can be earned by opening special Loot Boxes, which replaces the normal Loot Boxes during the Anniversary event. All items of 2017 excluding player icons are purchasable at a cost of normal price and all items of 2018 are purchasable at a cost of three times the normal price of items of the same rarity. Items which were not obtained during the event remain unavailable after the event ends. Additional skins ;Epic Skins :Old epic skins cost ( ) :New epic skins cost ( ) Tracer_Lightning.jpg|'Lightning' (Tracer) 2018 series Soldier76 Venom.jpg|'Venom' (Soldier: 76) 2018 series Overwatch_anniversary_lucio_epic.jpg|'Bitrate' (Lúcio) 2018 series ;Legendary Skins :New legendary skins cost ( ) :Old legendary skins cost ( ) Bastion_anniversary_dunebuggy.png|Dune Buggy (Bastion) 2017 series Overwatch_anniversary_2018_Bastion.jpg|Stealth (Bastion) 2018 series Overwatch_anniversary_2018_Brigitte.jpg|Shieldmaiden (Brigitte) 2018 series Overwatch_anniversary_2018_Doomfist.jpg|Formal (Doomfist) 2018 series DVa_anniversary_cruiser.png|Cruiser (D.Va) 2017 series Genji_anniversary_sentai.png|Sentai (Genji) 2017 series Hanzo_anniversary_cyberninja.png|Cyberninja (Hanzo) 2017 series Overwatch_anniversary_2018_Junkrat.jpg|Bilgerata (Junkrat) 2018 series Lúcio_anniversary_jazzy.png|Jazzy (Lúcio) 2017 series Overwatch_anniversary_2018_Mccree.jpg|Sherlock (McCree) 2018 series Mei_anniversary_beekeeper.png|Beekeeper (Mei) 2017 series Overwatch_anniversary_2018_Orisa.jpg|Forest Spirit (Orisa) 2018 series Pharah_anniversary_bedouin.png|Bedouin (Pharah) 2017 series Soldier76_anniversary_cyborg76.png|Cyborg: 76 (Soldier: 76) 2017 series Symmetra_anniversary_oasis.png|Oasis (Symmetra) 2017 series Overwatch_anniversary_2018_Symmetra.jpg|Magician (Symmetra) 2018 series Overwatch_anniversary_2018_Torbjorn.jpg|Cybjorn (Torbjörn) 2018 series Tracer_anniversary_graffiti.png|Graffiti (Tracer) 2017 series Zarya_anniversary_cyberian.png|Cyberian (Zarya) 2017 series :aThis skin was originally called "Buccaneer", but had its name changed later on. Victory Poses :Old victory pose cost ( ) :New victory pose cost ( ) Doomfist anniversary charging.jpg|'Charging' (Doomfist) 2018 series Mercy anniversary parasol.jpg|'Parasol' (Mercy) 2018 series Tracer anniversary wink.jpg|'Wink' (Tracer) 2018 series Emotes :Old emotes cost ( ) :New emotes cost ( ) Overwatch - Anniversary Ana emote - Dance|Dance (Ana) 2017 series Overwatch - Anniversary Bastion emote - Robo Boogie|Robo Boogie (Bastion) 2017 series Overwatch Brigitte Dance|Dance (Brigitte) 2018 series Overwatch - Anniversary D.Va emote - Dance|Dance (D.Va) 2017 series Overwatch Doomfist Dance|Dance (Doomfist) 2018 series Overwatch - Anniversary Genji emote - Dance|Dance (Genji) 2017 series Overwatch - Anniversary Hanzo emote - Fisherman Dance|Fisherman Dance (Hanzo) 2017 series Overwatch - Anniversary Junkrat emote - Running Rat|Running Rat (Junkrat) 2017 series Overwatch - Anniversary Lúcio emote - Smooth|Smooth (Lúcio) 2017 series Overwatch - Anniversary McCree emote - Line Dance|Line Dance (McCree) 2017 series Overwatch - Anniversary Mei emote - Sunny Dance|Sunny Dance (Mei) 2017 series Overwatch - Anniversary Mercy emote - Hustle|Hustle (Mercy) 2017 series Overwatch Moira Dance |Dance (Moira) 2018 series Overwatch - Anniversary Orisa emote - Dance|Dance (Orisa) 2017 series Overwatch - Anniversary Pharah emote - Rocket Guitar|Rocket Guitar (Pharah) 2017 series Overwatch - Anniversary Reaper emote - Dance|Dance (Reaper) 2017 series Overwatch - Anniversary Reinhardt emote - Sweethardt|Sweethardt (Reinhardt) 2017 series Overwatch - Anniversary Roadhog emote - Dance|Dance (Roadhog) 2017 series Overwatch - Anniversary Soldier 76 emote - Dance|Dance (Soldier: 76) 2017 series Overwatch - Anniversary Sombra emote - Dance|Dance (Sombra) 2017 series Overwatch - Anniversary Symmetra emote - Dance|Dance (Symmetra) 2017 series Overwatch - Anniversary Torbjörn emote - Dance|Dance (Torbjörn) 2017 series Overwatch - Anniversary Tracer emote - Charleston|Charleston (Tracer) 2017 series Overwatch - Anniversary Widowmaker emote - Ballet|Ballet (Widowmaker) 2017 series Overwatch - Anniversary Winston emote - Dance|Dance (Winston) 2017 series Overwatch - Anniversary Zarya emote - Dance|Dance (Zarya) 2017 series Overwatch - Anniversary Zenyatta emote - Dance|Dance (Zenyatta) 2017 series Sprays Ana card.jpg|'Ace of Hearts' (Ana) 2017 series Bastion card.jpg|'Ten of Clubs' (Bastion) 2017 series AnniversaryBrigitteSpray8ofSpades.png|'Eight of Spades' (Brigitte) 2018 series DVa card.jpg|'Ten of Hearts' (D.Va) 2017 series AnniversaryDoomfistNineofClubs.jpg|'Nine of Clubs' (Doomfist) 2018 series Genji card.jpg|'Jack of Clubs' (Genji) 2017 series Hanzo card.jpg|'King of Diamonds' (Hanzo) 2017 series Junkrat card.jpg|'Joker' (Junkrat) 2017 series Lucio card.jpg|'Jack of Diamonds' (Lucio) 2017 series McCree card.jpg|'Jack of Spades' (McCree) 2017 series Mei card.jpg|'Ten of Diamonds' (Mei) 2017 series Mercy card.jpg|'Queen of Clubs' (Mercy) 2017 series AnniversaryMoiraSpray9ofHearts.jpg|'Nine of Hearts' (Moira) 2018 series Orisa card.jpg|'Nine of Spades' (Orisa) 2017 series Pharah card.jpg|'Queen of Diamonds' (Pharah) 2017 series Reaper card.jpg|'Ace of Clubs' (Reaper) 2017 series Reinhardt card.jpg|'King of Hearts' (Reinhardt) 2017 series Roadhog card.jpg|'Joker' (Roadhog) 2017 series Soldier 76 card.jpg|'Ace of Spades' (Soldier: 76) 2017 series Sombra card.jpg|'Queen of Spades' (Sombra) 2017 series Symmetra card.jpg|'Nine of Diamonds' (Symmetra) 2017 series Torbjorn card.jpg|'King of Clubs' (Torbjorn) 2017 series Tracer card.jpg|'Ace of Diamonds' (Tracer) 2017 series Widowmaker card.jpg|'Queen of Hearts' (Widowmaker) 2017 series Winston card.jpg|'Jack of Hearts' (Winston) 2017 series Zarya card.jpg|'Ten of Spades' (Zarya) 2017 series Zenyatta card.jpg|'King of Spades' (Zenyatta) 2017 series ;Note :All emotes after activating will remain in their animation until the player inputs other actions to interrupt them. Additional voice lines :All old voice lines cost ( ) :All new voice lines cost ( ) *'Follow Me' (Ana) ("Follow me if you want to live.") 2017 Serie *'The Adults Are Talking' (Ana) ("Shh, the adults are talking.") 2017 Serie *'You need to relax' (Ana) ("You need to relax") 2018 Serie *'Bew-Woo Bew-Woo' (Bastion) 2017 Serie *'Doo Dun Dun Woo' (Bastion) (Snippet of Overwatch's default main menu theme) 2017 Serie *'ZUR ZUR EE NUM' (Bastion) ("ZUR ZUR EE NUM | Single of Happy Birthday ?") 2018 Serie *'It's just a flesh wound' (Brigitte) ("It's juste a flesh wound") 2018 Serie *'Leave this to an expert' (Brigitte) ("Leave this to an expert") 2018 Serie *'No problem' (Brigitte) ("No problem") 2018 Serie *'You can't win' (Doomfist) ("You can't win (confirm?)") 2018 Serie *'Your lack of belief' (Doomfist) ("Your lack of belief (confirm?)") 2018 Serie *'Take it on the chin' (Doomfist) ("Take it on the chin") 2018 Serie *'Level Up!' (D.Va) 2017 Serie *'No Way!' (D.Va) ("Urgh! No way!") 2017 Serie *'I'm Not Impressed' (Genji) 2017 Serie *'You Seem Nice' (Genji) ("You seem nice, I hate to kill you.") 2017 Serie *'You need heeling' (Genji) ("You need heeling") 2018 Serie *'An Error In Judgement' (Hanzo) ("You have made an error in judgement.") 2017 Serie *'Just So' (Hanzo) 2017 Serie *'Not rouse the dragon' (Hanzo) ("You do not want to rouse the dragon ?") 2018 Serie *'Dipstick' (Junkrat) 2017 Serie *'Oops... Dropped Something' (Junkrat) 2017 Serie *'Inconspicuous' (Junkrat) ("Inconspicuous") 2018 Serie *'Everyone Gets Their +1' (Lúcio) 2017 Serie *'Have Some Lúcio-Oh's!' (Lúcio) 2017 Serie *'Can you hear me now ?' (Lúcio) ("Can you hear me now ?") 2018 Serie *'Buckle Up' (McCree) 2017 Serie *'Next Round's On Me' (McCree) 2017 Serie *'How do you like me now ?' (McCree) ("How do you like me now ?") 2018 Serie *'I Was Only Trying To Help' (Mei) 2017 Serie *'So Mean! Honestly...' (Mei) 2017 Serie *'Wake up, sleepyhead' (Mei) ("Wake up, sleepyhead") 2018 Serie *'Questionable Judgement' (Mercy) 2017 Serie *'You're Welcome' (Mercy) 2017 Serie *'I've seen worse' (Mercy) ("I've seen worse") 2018 Serie *'Good news, everyone' (Moira) ("Good new, everyone") 2018 Serie *'This was a triumph' (Moira) ("This was a triumph") 2018 Serie *'Unbelievable' (Moira) ("Unbelievable") 2018 Serie *'Satisfied With Protection' (Orisa) ("Are you satisfied with your protection?") 2017 Serie *'Your Compliance' (Orisa) ("Thank you for your compliance.") 2017 Serie *'I have a bad feeling about this' (Orisa) ("I have a bad feeling about this") 2018 Serie *'Fly Casual' (Pharah) 2017 Serie *'Try Me' (Pharah) 2017 Serie *'Stay on target' (Pharah) ("Stay on target") 2018 Serie *'I'll See You In Hell' (Reaper) 2017 Serie *'No One Left Behind' (Reaper) 2017 Serie *'Pathetic' (Reaper) ("Pathetic") 2018 Serie *'Beer!' (Reinhardt) 2017 Serie *'Honor! Justice! Reinhardt!' (Reinhardt) ("Hrg. Honor! Justice! Reinhardt, Reinhardt, REINHARDT!! Hahaah!") 2017 Serie *'Come here...' (Reinhardt) ("Come here... (Confirm ?)") 2018 Serie *'I'm Going Hog Wild!' (Roadhog) 2017 Serie *'I Don't Like Talkers' (Roadhog) 2017 Serie *'That's my business' (Roadhog) ("That's my business") 2018 Serie *'I'm Not Your Father' (Soldier: 76) 2017 Serie *'You're The Boss' (Soldier: 76) 2017 Serie *'Want something done right' (Soldier: 76) ("Want something done right (Confirm?)") 2018 Serie *'I Need A Drink' (Sombra) 2017 Serie *'Were You Done Talking?' (Sombra) 2017 Serie *'Let's not do that again.' (Sombra) ("Let's not do that again (Confirm?)") 2018 Serie *'Setting Up The Car Wash' (Symmetra) 2017 Serie *'Your Mind Works' (Symmetra) ("What... interesting ways your mind works.") 2017 Serie *'Let us discuss you failures' (Symmetra) ("Let us discuss your failures") 2018 Serie *'Hear Me, Baby?' (Torbjörn) ("Hear me baby? Hold together.") 2017 Serie *'Trust Me' (Torbjörn) 2017 Serie *'Why didn't I think of that' (Torbjörn) ("Why didn't I think of that") 2018 Serie *'Did I Miss Something?' (Tracer) 2017 Serie *'Too Slow!' (Tracer) 2017 Serie *'I knew I forgot something' (Tracer) ("I knew I forgot something") 2018 Serie *'Sorry' (Widowmaker) (" ")") 2017 Serie *'What A Bore' (Widowmaker) 2017 Serie *'The plaisure is mine' (Widowmaker) ("The plaisure is mine(confirm?)") 2018 Serie *'It's My Time To Shine!' (Winston) 2017 Serie *'Oh Yeah!' (Winston) 2017 Serie *'Can't keep a good ape down' (Winston) ("Can't keep agood ape down.(Confirm?)") 2018 Serie *'Is That All?' (Zarya) 2017 Serie *'Peace Through Firepower' (Zarya) ("Peace through superior firepower.") 2017 Serie *'Let's get physical' (Zarya) ("Let's get physical(confirm?)") 2018 Serie *'Existence Is Mysterious' (Zenyatta) 2017 Serie *'How Disappointing' (Zenyatta) 2017 Serie *'Patience' (Zenyatta) ("Patience") 2018 Serie Media Category:Pages with broken file links